keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
This is Number 6 'Percy '''is a green saddletank engine. He is the No. 6 engine on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway and is best friends with Thomas and Toby. Bio ''Coming soon Appearances Series: * Season 1: Stepney's Problem, A Scottish Tale, Toby and the New Engine, Duties of the Diesels (cameo), Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tiger Moth (cameo), Frank and the Trucks and Gordon Plays a Trick * Season 2: Daisy and the Visitor (cameo), James' Tender Trouble, A Flying Surprise (does not speak), Twin Trouble (cameo), Old Slow Coach (mentioned), The Flying Scotsman Returns, Save Sir Topham Hatt! * Season 3: * Season 4: Rosie's Wild Ride * Season 5: * Season 6: Percy's World Record * Season 7: * Season 8: * Season 9: Tender Bender * Season 10: Bee Yourself, James, Mike Goes on Strike, Coal Crisis (cameo), and Groundhog Gordon * Season 11: Big City Rumor, Duncan in the Dumps (cameo), Just Duck's Luck, Spencer Goes Too Far and Holly Jolly Molly * Season 12: Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc (mentioned) * Season 13: It's Good To Be Belle (cameo), Victor's Loco Motives, Who Stole The Coal?, Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (cameo), Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, Furious George, Movies: * Saving Pirate Ryan Gallery Percy.PNG|Percy at Ulfstead. Percy in It's Good To Be Belle.png|Percy in the thirteenth season. Kevin1.png|Percy and Kevin. Percy CGI.png|Percy at the Steamworks. ThomasWoodenRailwayKeekre24Discussionteaser.jpg|Percy in the discussion teaser. Percy's basis.jpg|Percy's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 6 Category:Coal Category:Wood Category:NWR Category:No 6 Category:NWR 6 Category:Engines Category:Green Category:4 Wheels Category:0-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:1993 Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:1984 Category:1934 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Engines with Lamps Category:2018 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Circle Faces Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Roll and Whistle Category:1993-2017 Category:Battery Powered Category:Ffarquhar Branchline Category:Wooden Railway Category:Season 1 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Keekre24 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:New in 1993 Category:Items Category:LC99006 Category:1900 Category:1993 Debuts Category:Green Characters Category:CGI Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Talking Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Green Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:1993 Items Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:TOMY Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Prototypes Category:New in Season 1 Category:No VI Category:Number 6 Category:Series 1 Category:Green 1993 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Green Items Category:Green 2018 Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items